For Every Action There Is a Story
by austin.imaginative
Summary: This is my first story! AU a bit. Numbah 1 left Earth for what he thought was the forever now he has come back to face old fears, friends, and consequences. Things got tough for the T.N.D. once Nigel left, and Rachel McKenzie knew it wasn't his fault, but there were consequences. Ashley Uno, last of Sector Z, has returned. What will this mean for her family? There are consequences.
1. Chapter 1

D-Day

Decommissioning day a hated and feared day for all

I am Numbah 1, K.N.D. ex-sector V leader , now G.K.N.D. member and a complete and utter doofus because I left my friends again without an explanation. It has been 3 years...I was there at their decommissioning, global command allowed them to all be decommissioned at the same time. Only Numbah 5 wasn't there, she had already been decommissioned 3 months prior, and I wasn't informed. I have certain privileges as a G.K.N.D. operative, one being able to be at all of my former teammates decommissioning ceremonies.

*Flashback*

I stood in the shadows of the room until only Numbah 86 remained and the other K.N.D. guards had left. I stepped out of the shadows and revealed my presence. "Fanny you are dismissed," I told her. She looked at me in shock and then in disdain as she recognized me, she muttered some words in disgust, I caught a few, "Teenagers, Stoopid Boy, Jerk" just to name a few.

I approached my old teammates standing in the middle of the room next to the decommissioning machine. "Whuh, huh What's up, you said you was gone fer good Numbah 1!" stated a very confused Wally Beatles, A.K.A. Numbah 4. "Abby told us you had been sent away by Numbah Infinity and the others for some purpose..." said Hoagie Gilligan, Numbah 2. "I am here to tell you why I left, and as to why I am visiting you now," I stated, " I became a member of what you may know as the Galactic Kid Next Door, and as such I had to leave Earth to fulfill my destiny. Now I know I answered why I left, but as to why I am back, I came here to give you all a choice. To become a member of the Teenagers Next Door, or to forget your past as a member of the K.N.D. But unlike other decommissioning, you are going to remember your thoughts, feelings and friendships you created, but live with holes in your mind as to your missions. All you have to do is say yes, or no."

"…"

Silence greeted me as I gave them a choice. " Fight cruddy adults, even though I'm a cruddy teenager…I'm in," said an enthusiastic Wally. "If it means I get to stay with Wally I'm in!" said Numbah 3, Kuki Sanban. "Totally Numbah 1!" Said Numbah 2 giving Nigel Uno a tight, if not constricting hug, followed by Numbah 3. "Times up Uno! Get out and good riddance," announced Numbah 86, " and if 362 ever saw you alive, I'll murder yah muhself, stoopid boy." "Not before I give them beta-omega clearance Fanny, and as well tell you that when Rachel or yourself are decommissioned you get the same thing, hope to see if you made T.N.D. everybody," I said, "Good luck and tell Abby I will return soon." "Stoopid boy, you didn't know Rachel already got decommissioned, but as Soopreme Leader she got into the T.N.D. already, especially with all she knows, and with me bein' Decomissionin' officer I get tah' join too!" she stated with a smirk. "Good to know you haven't changed since I was gone Numbah 86" I smiled back at her.

*End Flashback*

Will they forgive me for leaving them? Will they recognize me? Will I recognize them? These thoughts pestered me on the long trip back to Earth.

###############

Outside POV

I can feel him...closer...closer...the shadows and fire will engulf you Nigel Uno, for what you did to me, your lies and theft of what was mine, I thought you were naive, but now I know you were always meant to die.

###############

Nigel POV

"Hello Earth", I said as I smelled the fresh air of home. I took of toward the streets to find my bearings when I ran into some trouble. "Halt Teen, You should be in school!" said a mysterious voice. I turned to see a police officer of sorts, almost more like a sheriff or armored S.W.A.T . " Mayor Father has declared all hours between 6:45 a.m. and 3:55 p.m. to be Kid and Teen free hours! All violators will be punished and sent back to school!" I was roughly grabbed by the back of my short and hauled into a armored police van, where three others were also present. "What'd a in for Teen?" said a small blonde kid with an...Australian?... accent probably 6 or 7 years old. "Shut up Joe, we don't talk to Teens" said a small white kid with a beanie on, and a yo-yo in hand, probably age 11, and a smart mouth. A timid looking blond girl also age 11, sat in the corner silent as a mouse. With an abrupt stop the doors opened to show the officer again. "Get out kids, except you teen, this isn't your stop." he said in a harsh tone. The kids exited and the officer closed the doors, a few moments later and the car starts again. "Great caught on your fist day and you don't even know what happened to your team. Who knows what awaits at my destination." I muttered to myself. We stopped again and I knew I was where I need to be, but to my surprise the officer tossed in another teen, a redhead with straight hair and a long green sweater and black skirt with green high-heeled shoes. "Ack stoopid officer I was sick and getting the mail, not skippin school, had a note and he didn't even ask for it" the red head muttered to herself. The accent...it is unmistakable...could it be? "Fanny...Fanny Fulbright?" I asked her. "Yeah, who's asking?" she replied. "Nigel Uno...don't you remember me?" I asked. "Never heard of you stoopid boy...wait Uno...as in Benedict "Father" Uno?" she asked. "Yes...my uncle, but that doesn't mean I like him..." I stuttered. "Crazy Boy!" She yelled in my ear, " Because of your 'Uncle' all of this stoopid new rules, us teens have it harder than before, I blame you Nigel Uno! You and all the others, especially those Delightful Dorks from Down The Lane!" I sat in stunned silence as what Fanny says sunk into my brain. The whole way there I was quiet...and now I know I have a lot to catch up on...


	2. High School Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door…I wish though…

Next Stop…High School…

The rest of the ride to wherever the officer was taking us was quiet. I brooded over what Fanny had said, but my brooding was cut short at we finally stopped. "Get out teens! Oh…and welcome back to McClintok High School!" he said smiling at the words 'High School'. Fanny and I separated as we approached the school.

"Nigel Uno, how pleasant it is to have you rejoin McClintok High School," said a voice as sweet as honey but dripping with sarcasm, "It seems from the out-of-states records we got transferred, turned out o.k., so you are clear to rejoin this community." Out-of-state records? Where did they come…oh wait, I mentally face-palmed myself, Galactic K.N.D. Training, covering various subjects, surprisingly more fun then going to school, I forgotten about entering it, for it was part of our cover story. As I looked for the owner of the voice I realized it was a secretary at the schools office front window. " Take this schedule and report to class" she commanded. Not wanting to anger her, I took the slip of paper from her hand and studied it, and saw it was a class schedule with locker number and homeroom on the top left-hand corner.

Amazingly enough the classes seemed bearable, and right now it seemed as if I was to report to third period, advanced mathematics, not to hard considering the math I had to learn was beyond most human knowledge. As I approached the classroom I saw that a bunch of teens were filing in and out, and when I entered the class room I saw only one seat was open, a small seat next to a long blonde haired girl with an orange tee-shirt and green jacket tied around her mid-waist, and as it happened to be, Fanny Fulbright, who I had not noticed pass me in the halls. I took a seat at the desk a little nervous as I sat in unfamiliar territory, keeping the cover that I was a transfer student, and then the teacher did a role call by first name, then began to blather on about quadratics and Pythagorean equalities in the sixth angle. Now I was sweating because while I was good at math, and pretty competent in what was being said, but this was all foreign and new to me, especially with just arriving back on earth. "Hey," the blonde girl next to me whispered, "I can tell this is new to you so how about you come study with me after school, and then I can help you on tonight's homework." Visibly relieved I nodded and whispered back a quick thank you, and she passed me a slip of paper with an address on it. Then I tried to pay attention to the rest of the class as I was struck by the familiarity of the girl.

After third period it was gym, in which we had football drills to do, afterwards I was physically exhausted. Then lunchtime was after gym, in which I was glad to see, for I had no food for breakfast, which was also good because before departing I was given enough money for breakfast, which I could now use for lunch. I grabbed a turkey sub, with a chocolate milk and fries, then I paid for my food and went to look for a quiet spot to eat, then I saw the blonde girl again, waving towards me, inviting me to join her table. "Hello again," she said to me as she scooted over for me to give me a seat, "Everyone this is Nigel, he's a transfer student who just came to this school. Nigel these are my friends." She pointed towards a brown haired boy with yellow tinted sunglasses and slim as a piece of asparagus, a Japanese looking girl with short raven black hair in a bun but with a cheery smile on her face, Fanny Fulbright the red head looking steamed at my being there, and a Blonde boy with spiky hair and an equally looking scowl on his face. "This is Hoagie, Kuki, Fanny, and Wallabe, I have some more friends, but we usually hang out more after school." she said. I nearly choked on my sand which as the names sank in.

"Oh….umm…Hi my name is…." I was a little hesitant giving out my full name to them, because of Fanny's reaction earlier.

"Oh get on with it so we can eat out lunch," said Fanny, " His name is Nigel Uno, nephew to the 'Mayor'" The blonde girl literally glared at Fanny, with Fanny visibly shrinking at her.

"Sorry about Fanny there Nigel, her temper gets the better of her sometimes, by the way I never really introduced myself, I am Rachel McKenzie." She said with a smile on her face. I did a double take as I realized who I was with and why she was so familiar to me. Score two for zero incompetence.  
"Oh well… thanks for inviting me to eat lunch with you, but I really have to go…" I said nervously. I hoped they hadn't any sneaking suspicions as to why I wanted to leave but that was pushed aside when Rachel answered back to me.

" Sure I understand, I hope your still up for studying after school today though, afterwards I was thinking we could join up with the others at my house to go to the mall after we are done." She said with a look of sadness/sweetness that made my heart go into my throat.

"Umm…sure I guess, so after school then, see you later, bye!" I stammered as I went and through my trash away, sweat pouring down my brow. The rest of the school day flew by with some interactions with the others. Finally the last bell rang and I raced out the twin doors and flew down the street, s if to be fleeing from my worries. I eventually calmed down and proceeded to go to Rachel's house, only to find it was nearby.

I approached the doors to the yellow house and use the antique brass knocker on the white door with the stained glass window up above the door frame. The door opens to show a fresh and clean looking Rachel McKenzie, who had on a black tee-shirt with the same green jacket around her waist, wearing black skinny jeans, and no shoes. " Come in" she says and I nod in response. "So if you'll follow me we can head over to my room, it's pretty big with it's own table to study on," she said as we approached her room. "Mind if I put some music on?" she asked docking her Ipod in a portable docking station.

"Sure," I mumbled, " Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they are out to get some late lunch, and my brother, Harvey, he is out playing with some friends, I don't think anyone will be home for a bit, so we can study until the others get here." she replied. "Ooh how about some T.V. to so if we need a break" she suggested. I nodded looking at a daunting textbook she had laid open out before me. " Oh and one more thing before we get started…" she started to say. I looked at her and she smiled back at me.

"Yeah, what's…" That was as far as I got.

*SLAP*

"Ouch," I yelled, "What the heck was that for?"

"That, Nigel Uno, was for leaving me for four years and not telling me where the heck you were going!' Rachel yelled back at my face.

Cliffhanger!  
R&R and Fav


	3. The New Team

Disclaimer: I do not own the K.N.D.

**Drama...Sucks...**

Nigel POV

"You...you remember?" I looked at Rachel in disbelief , and I started to shake violently. Wait that wasn't me...but it felt like is should be. Rachel was shaking with her head down, and her bangs covering her face. I could see tears falling on the floor and then she looked at me straight in the eyes. Her face was burning red, with her eyes swelling to the brim with tears and she was sobbing violently.

"You...you...left...Why! Why did you leave us...why did you leave ME!" she huffed in between sobs. I was in shock, in disbelief, here was Rachel, the only person I've ever known not to cry, and here she was crying...over me. She was strong, and I was her one weakness.

I looked at her straight in the eyes and said "I know, I was selfish, I left unexpectedly, but listen... the circumstances required me to go, it was a short time offer, and that's why I'm back...to heal old wounds, and end old feuds. I... I don't know what to say anymore Rachel except this." I took her hands in mine, lifted up her chin and before she or I knew it I was kissing her. No not on the cheek, not a school boy kiss, but on the lips, her luscious cherry lip gloss lips, and it felt so good. "That I love you."

Nigel POV

It took a few moments of "I'm sorry" and "Missed you" before Rachel calmed down again.

"Knock, Knock, is Numbah 5 and the crew interrupting private moments?" said a voice that I could place anywhere.

"Abigail!", I said, "How have you guys been doing!" Giving her a hug and noticing the rest of the gang were behind her. "How long have you been watching" I whispered into her ear.

"Long enough lover boy," Abby replied with a small smirk "Anyways Numbah 5 rounded up the rest of the crew per your orders Numbah 362."

"Erhrump," Rachel cleared her throat while looking at the gathering group of friends, "So everyone I, uh, had a surprise but it seems that you all figured it out already." Rachel was blushing and stumbling over a couple of words as she spoke, but regained her composure. "Now everyone, Numbah 1 has finally come back to us." A small cheer arose from Numbah 3 and 2, while Numbah 4 and five looked cool as ice, except Abby was cracking a smile.

I could see who all was present: Abigail, Kuki, Hoagie, Wally, Fanny, Patton (Never really got Patton), and Tommy of all people. " Hello all" I said and smiled weakly, a little embarrassed at the fact that they had all seen me mere hours ago. Three seconds later I was tackled to the ground in a spine crushing hug by five people all talking at once and saying hi and sorry and all around love and happiness at seeing me, only Patton, Fanny and Wallabe didn't get into the group hug. "Ok, Ok everyone...I can't breathe please let go...KUKI LET GO! Ok, thank you Wally for getting her off me. Well everyone, let's just say it is glad to be back." And I left it like that, smiling faces and tears of joy at a former friend and ally returning to his home, if only it could stay like this forever. Then I noticed Rachel leaving the room with her cell in hand.

Oh Uno I know what you did. I know what you did to my children, turning them against me, but I got to them, only one is tainted now, but I plan o crushing that rebellious spirit you kindled. I will crush it like I will crush you. The fires will engulf you, and nothing but shadows will remain.

I will have my revenge!

Rachel POV

I smiled at the bald headed teen getting crushed by Kuki Sanban, he hasn't seen his friends in along time, but we had business to do before he showed up. T.N.D. agents were showing up thrashed, beaten, and unconscious in major points of operation, all signs of Father's Teen Ninjas attacking the undercover operatives. I stepped outside just as Wallabe pulled Kuki off of Nigel, we still had an agent out in the front lines, one in the dungeons of the enemy, a spy. "Agent report in, what is your status?" I asked spoke into my cell phone.

"Nothing to report yet, Father is planning something, but he hasn't told us yet. That or he doesn't trust us enough, even though we are old enough. There is one more thing Numbah 362...Father is coming back, and he's still on a rampage. Numbah 0.3, out." Numbah 0.3 said.

"Great," I muttered to myself, as well as some obscene words. Well I knew Numbah 0.3 was a reliable source, and if she was kept out of the loop it meant something big was heading our way, and with Father returning so suddenly, it meant whatever it was is bad. Then I heard a shoe-step behind me.

Nigel POV

"Father's coming back here isn't he," I asked Rachel.

"How...how did you know he wasn't in town?," she stammered out, "Very few people know that, so how did you know?"

"Rachel I know a lot of things, things not even a Ex-Soopreme Leader knows. Why do you think I chose this time to return, I knew Father was gone, but it seems something is drawing him back, and it's me isn't it?" I said.

"It might be, Father does keep close tabs on all the things going on in this town, he has agents everywhere, it wouldn't surprise me if a teacher or teen reported your return and it got passed back to him," Rachel looked at me with concern, " What could he want with you Numbah 1?"

"Oh no..." I slapped my forehead, "Father's pipe, that is why he wants me."

"His pipe?" said Rachel in disbelief, "How did you get that?"

"Remember the night I disappeared, well Numbah 74.239 had put out a scavenger hunt, under direct orders from Numbah Infinity. Eventually it led to Sector W going after the most valuable item: Father's Pipe. That's why Harvey eventually got decommissioned." I told her the brief summary of what happened later

"So that's why Harvey got decommissioned later on. Well he wasn't always the best operative leader-wise, thanks for telling me the truth Nigel." She said with a look of sympathy, for having to withhold the truth. "Oh," she said as her cell phone beeped, "Hey our last member has just arrived, Nigel Uno you may be surprised at who it is. We have a spy in Father's forces. May I introduce you to Ashley."

"Ashley?" I said confused, "Who's Ashley?"

"Nigel Uno, meet Numbah 0.3, lost member of sector Z, Ashley Uno." She said with a small chuckle, thinking of how I would react.

I stood there looking at a tall pale blonde haired girl, who wore a bowtie hairclip in her hair, and a navy blue tank top with tan shorts, and navy blue sandals showing bare feat painted with blue nail polish. "Hello Nigel," she said, "Been awhile since I've seen you cousin."

"Oh...it's you, I never thought I would see you...hello Ashley." I said. I knew that face, the face which years ago was filled with hatred towards me and my comrades, the face of the enemy, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. "So you accepted my offer then..."


	4. Ashley's Flashback

Hey guys I've had real fun writing so far with what I got and I had this idea for a cool flashback explaining the whole Ashley thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the K.N.D.

One Chance

***Flashback***

Outside POV

The clear blue sky was perfect above the land; the grass swayed as the wind blew along the flower filled meadow. Patches of Daisies, Lilacs, and other wildflowers were scattered among the tall grasses. A giant Oak tree hung tall and proud in the middle of this field. Branches as tall and as wide as the sky itself, huge limbs supporting the weight of an equally big tree house. Five children had set up a picnic in the meadow; a huge checkered blanket with a huge picnic supporting lunch for all five kids sat in the shade under one of the tree limbs. It was spring, not to cold, and just warm enough to go without coats, which was why with the sun shining and flowers blooming, these five kids had a picnic today. It would be their last. While they scampered and frolicked in the fields, a menacing shadow looked on at the beautiful scenery. This shadow smiled, a pipe in his mouth not lit, but pouring smoke out of it, and then he spoke with a huge grin on his face. "Burn it down, burn it all down!" He laughed maniacally at this. Fire and smoke destroyed the beautiful meadow; the children caught unaware had to flee for their lives knowing they couldn't save anything, only to be captured by…Ice Cream Men?

Ashley POV

At this point, as always, I woke up from the dream that haunted my mind. The flames and smoke they…seemed so real…the meadow always looked beautiful, and always it was poisoned and killed by the fire. I toss and turn, while the others sleep peacefully, before I give up and get out of bed and get a drink. The others begin to stir, but settle down once I tuck them back in, then I continue to the kitchen to get a drink of water. The mansion wasn't hard to traverse, but in the darkness, shadows can through you off guard in the long, sometimes spooky, halls. I grabbed my glass and filled it with water from the fridge, filtered from a machine, and I went on my way to the bedroom. I stopped though, near one of the empty guestrooms, having to do a double take, as I swear I was seeing the shadow of a dead man. "Hello Ashley," the shadow said, " I've come to give you a choice, like I've given the others."

"Nigel Uno?" was all I could say at first, "Your alive?" My confusion was obvious though because he immediately responded to me.

"Yes Ashley, I am Nigel Uno, Numbah 1, and I have a deal to offer you, now if you will please step into this room." He stated matter-of-factly. I did what he asked and instantly a golden glow encompassed my feet and grew to cover my whole body, forcing me to close my eyes as it swallowed my head. "How do you feel?" the shadowy form of Nigel Uno asked.

"I feel perfectly fine Numbah 1," I said quite cheerfully, almost to cheerfully considering I was talking to the enemy…or was he my friend? "What…what did you do to me?" I asked quite afraid and confused, my voice coming out like a whisper.

"Quite simply, I was given a device," he stated holding out a white square box, "A device that allowed me to be in close proximity to you, recomissioning you out of your delighfilization, but only when you are in range of this box."

"Why are you talking to me," I asked.

"It's not just you Ashley, I've already talked to everyone else, you are the last one who I am offering this to," Numbah 1 said, "Will you listen to the proposal?"

"I…I guess what is it?" I asked meekly, scared at what it might be.

"You have the option to rejoin the K.N.D., but it won't be the K.N.D.: with your knowledge, and expertise of Father's workings and plans you could become a great asset." He explained.

Betray Father? Betray the trust of the...only...family I have ever known and grown together with...

"Okay" was all I said to Nigel Uno. He then gave me a small rectangle with two buttons on it reading accept on one button, and on the other button in had forget. I took the box and hid it in my special lock box. Since there wasn't a lot of privacy between us, we all had lock boxes to have some form of secrecy between us. Mine held small things like my favorite book, and other small things like photos. It was the perfect place to hide it.

"Listen to me Ashley," his final warning to me ringed in my ears, "This is a 24 hour offer, after the tomorrow the remote will self-destruct and revert to metal goop."

For the first time in a while I was scared.


	5. The Next Day Ashleys Flashback

_Hey there, sorry I haven't updated, school started just now in my area. Senior Power! Anyways I had a bad case of writers block, so I moved some of this chapter to chapter 6. Have fun, read, review, and/or fave!  
_

* * *

_Flashback Continued..._

#################

**The Next Day**

We all woke up at the same time like we always had, each went to our respective bathrooms and got ready for the day. At breakfast we sat at the extra long table, when Father asked us how we were this morning. "Father, we have something to tell you." four mouths spoke at the same time, with mine not moving because I was as confused as Father as to what they were talking about.

"What is it children?" Father asked, bewildered.

"We were met by Nigel Uno last night." the other four said with a look of innocence on their faces. I was slack jawed at this as the pieces of my meeting last night were renewed, like a fog being lifted from my mind. How did they remember? I thought they couldn't remember, even I couldn't until they mentioned it.

"What!" he said his pipe flaring and his flame growing even bigger as he spoke.

"He gave us these," four hands reached out to give an enraged Father four boxes similar to mine, "He said these would recomission us with these"

"Well what about you Ashley?" Father asked looking at me.

"I am confused as you Father, I was up getting a drink of water because I could not sleep." It wasn't an exact lie, I just didn't tell him what happened afterwards.

"It's true father, Ashley did leave the room, and then Numbah 1 came in a short time later." Said Lenny, the tallest teen of the group.

"Well I will have my scientists take and exam these to see what they would do." stated Father.

That night while getting ready for bed, I took my box into the bathroom and took the remote out of the box. I took the remote in my hand and felt it's cool metal surface, with the rough plastic buttons. I somewhat cried as I put my hand on the button and pressed it. I pushed the button that said accept. Suddenly a small flash of cool blue engulfed my body, stinging my eyes as memories and feelings coursed through my mind, a literal mental block smashed to pieces as the true Ashley...NO! Numbah 0.3...me... took control. I was back, and it felt good to be somewhat normal again. That night I cried and balled my eyes out as regret and anguish took over for what I did over the years to fellow K.N.D. operatives. That night the nightmare...memory...didn't haunt me anymore.

"Father I am done." I stated after breakfast was done.

"Yes, I can see you finished your breakfast." He stated back.

"No Father, I am done...I am no longer wanting to be involved in your petty revenge against the K.N.D." I stated pushing back my plate as I stood up slamming my hands on the table, my voice rising with years of anger.

Father looked confused, then he chuckled as my statement reached him. "That's funny, that's real funny Ashley, you are My Delightful Children, you don't decide what you do."

"Not anymore Father, it's time to grow up, and I'm doing this by being, not a Delightful Child, but a Delightful Teen, I am thirteen Father. And as a Teen I have more rights, so you do not choose my destiny anymore." I stared him down coldly, before I walked away from the table and went to get ready for school. The others did not approach me and I sat at a different seat than the others for the rest of the day.

Later during lunchtime I was nervous about lunch, but was avoided by my brothers and sister, which lifted the load a little bit. I bought a basic lunch, unlike the extravagant lunch the others were provided with, and I went to find a seat away from the others. A memory flashed across me, like a guiding light, it directed me to Numbah 5, or Abigail Lincoln as I recalled. She was sitting with her group of friends, Most made up of her old teammates, who even after decommissioning, managed to make friends again.

"Abby sees a delightful dork on the prowl," said Abby as I approached their table," What do you want got separated from your posse?"

I was nervous, this is what I had been dreading, rejection. Fear was plain on my face as Numbah 3, always happy Kuki Sanban, talked to me calming me down. "Hey you okay Ashley?" Kuki said with concern on her face.

"Umm...I was wondering if...I..." I stumbled over my words as I looked nervously around, "I was wondering if I could join you guys for lunch?"

Laughter echoed around me, as the table broke out into laughter.

"Abigail's okay with that," Abby said with a cool look over her face. Bewildered and shocked faces stared at Abby in disbelief, only Kuki wasn't surprised at this. "Come sit next to me," Abby motioned next to her as she scooted over to make a spot for me, "Abby has room for you."

I was among the faces that were confused, but was now sitting down to eat lunch. "Abby has had her eye on you all day, I seen what you've given up, I want talk to you at my place." she whispered in my ear. I mutely nodded and slowly continued eating my lunch, dreading what may come.

Later that day I called Father to tell him I planned to visit a friend after school. 30 minutes after I left school when I was sure I had lost the Teen Ninjas Father had sent to tail me after my outburst, I arrived at Abigail's house. I knocked on the door and Abby opened it and she invited me in and up to her room. "Abigail's going to go down and grab some soda's and cookies, want anything?" she asked.

"Nah the sodas and cookies are fine." I tell her.

When she comes back in she's holding the plate of cookies in one hand and six pack of cherry sodas. She looked at me, turned around and fiddled with her Ipod charger, then a small 8-inch T.V. she had on shelves in her room. "Their is a 2x4 shield up; we can talk without anybody listening," she said with her eyes staring right at me, like she was sizing me up. "Numbah 5's busy, what did you want to talk about Ashley?", she stated without changing facial expressions.

"Numbah 5? You weren't decommissioned?," Questions besides these racked my brain, "I thought all K.N.D. agents were decommissioned?"

"Yes Ashley, I am still a member of the K.N.D., but not the K.N.D." she stated. Fuzzily a familiar feeling of deja vu occurred.

"Numbah 1 gave me this," I said pulling out a crumbling remote, "This was supposed to recomission me."

"Well it seems it did, I just did a passive brain scan and lie detector on you, and it says your memories say what you are saying is true." She says.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Look at your hands." was all she said.

I was holding my can of open cherry soda, and the remains of a chocolate chip cookie in my hands. I smiled as it dawned on me of how this was accomplished. "Smart move, a soda is always in a teens hand, and a cookie is a great way to get nano bots into their system." I said this and she smiled at my explanation.

"Well you haven't lost you K.N.D. touch for creativity, and yes, you are spot on about the technology in use, so what is it you really wanted to talk about?" She said.

"I just wanted a friend, and I felt so alone when I finally remembered what we had become...I...I knew that you would understand Abby, I just hope you forgive me." I said this and tears began to well up in my eyes, and Abby took me in her embrace and let me cry on her shoulder.

"It's okay Ashley, it's okay." she murmured in my ear, while stroking my hair.

Eventually our conversation led to her revealing the T.N.D. to me. I was shocked that the K.N.D. went beyond teen years, and she explained what their goal was. I asked her if there was any others, but she waved my question off as she told me you would meet them soon enough. She actually me to a sleepover she had been planning, and I accepted, but was hesitant at returning to the mansion, knowing Father would be fuming about my outburst.

I approached the mansion and entered to see, not Father, but Oggie. "Hey," she said. "What are you doing?" I asked, bitterness showing in my voice. "Nigel visited you, didn't he?" she stated. I was shocked that she knew. "Don't worry, you weren't the only one who choose to accept that offer. I chose to forget, but I wont tell Father, I have no reason to anymore, but he is still family. Any ways here," She holds out my favorite pillow, a tote bag, and a fifty dollar bill, "The fifty is for food and a set or two of good clothes, since I know you don't like what you have on now, the tote is to hold the new clothes."

I stood there looking at her. I smiled and hugged her, and whispered a thanks in her ear. I then bolted back to the front gate, and immediately went shopping.

After finding a cheap shop with good clothing in it, my sense of style set in. In the end I came out with a blue jeans-jacket, 2 white spaghetti straps, blue jeans, tan shorts, other essentials, then I grabbed a dark blue nightgown, and a pair of tan sandals, and decided to change clothes once I bought them. Changing out of my delightful clothes, I looked myself over in the mirror, smiled and tossed my old clothes in the garbage. I had grabbed a blue bow hair clip, because I removed the old ribbon that had held my hair in place, and off I went to Abby's.

At Abby's house I found that three others had already arrived, and that the party had started. I knocked on the door to Abby's house, and found Abby in pajamas opening the door. "Hey Ashley come on in, my parent's are out of town for now, so enjoy yourself and hang loose." she said as she invited me inside. I saw Kuki, and two others who I knew, but I couldn't quite place, a red head, and another blonde. "Ashley I'm sure you know Fanny Fulbright, and Rachel McKenzie." Abby introduced them me. The pieces fit into place, Fanny I remembered was a loud mouth who, hated a slight, if not bordering on obsessive, dislike for boys, especially one named...Patton... I thought. Rachel I really did remember, she was in a lot of my classes, she was smart and always took charge in situations.

"Hi..." I started to say before I was interrupted.

"What is _she_ doing here?" said Fanny, sneering at me, "What does a Delightful Dork have doing business here?"

"Cool it Fanny, she's cool, and she knows." snapped Abigail.

"Ooohh, well hello there Ashley," said a extremely happy Kuki, "Always glad to have another girl around!" Ouch, I thought, she gives extremely back breaking hugs.

"Well, hello Ashley," said Rachel. Rachel was laid back, but not as much as Abby was at the moment.

"Well Numbah 5 says we get this party on the road!"

To be continued...


	6. Ashleys Flashback The Truth

Yeah this is short...Look at the end for a reason... R&R and Fav

* * *

_Flashback Continued..._

Ashley POV

Three hours later...

Whoa, that party was intense, music blaring, tear jerking movies, fun games, and secrets. I was finally having fun with friends, real friends, not paid people, or boot lickers, and it was awesome.

"Numbah 5 says we need to get you a Numbah." Abby suggested.

"Why are we inviting anyone to the T.N.D. now?" Said a snarky Fanny.

"Cool it Fanny, we know what Ashley did was bad, and she knows it now, let's let the past be that. The past!" replied Rachel.

"We should let her chose her number! What would it be? What would it be?" said an obviously sugar hyped Kuki.

"You get into Numbah 5's candy jewels Kuki? I told you to stay out of them, only pros can handle them!" said an enraged Abby, "So what would you chose as your number?"

I thought it over, what would it be? Then I remembered who I was back then, who I wanted to be again. "Numbah 0.3, of sector Z" I said.

"What, _the_ sector Z?" said an annoyed Fanny, "Why would we disgrace

their memory with a _pitiful_ Delightful Teen who has been our enemy for _years_! "

I could feel the anger rising within me, boiling over as this ignorant redhead disgraced my team right in front of me...ME...A former member of Sector V!

"Shut up!," a voice said, but I knew it wasn't mine. "You've been bad mouthing her all night Fanny, and I could stand it for so much...Now you shut up and realize that your ignorant ranting has been hurting Ashley's feelings!" Foamed a nearly rabid looking Kuki. Fanny shut up for the rest of the night.

"Umm...thanks Kuki," I said, "But you should know that before I was delightfulized..." I sighed and shook, because I was going to reveal my secret. I tried to look them all in the eye as I spoke... but I broke down crying.

"Hey no crying here girl! Only partying and laughter are permitted, now...now what's wrong luv?" asked a particularly curious Abby. I looked her in the eyes, took a breath, and told the who this:

"I am Ashley Uno, adopted daughter of Benedict 'Father' Uno, I am Numbah 0.3 of the thought lost Sector V... and I told them only Nigel Uno was the one to know and keep our secret, how he learned who we were during the 'Grandfather' incident, how he told us he would never stop fighting, fighting to free us.

"Well it seems Numbah 1 kept his promise," sighed Abby, "And since we are all letting out our secrets.. Numbah 1... Numbah 1..." I could see she was struggling to go on, looking to Kuki for strength.

"Nigel is still alive." stated Fanny, looking down at her sneakers. At Numbah 86's words, both Rachel and Abigail looked at her in disbelief, Abby wondering 'how did she know?' and Rachel wondering 'was this some kind of cruel joke'.

I knew this to be true, for how else could I have gotten here?

We spent the rest of the evening hugging and comforting Rachel for the shocking fact it seemed only she didn't know.

_End Flashback..._

I look upon that day as a reminder to never stop fighting...to fight for what was right. And now I think of the friends I found and made.

And now Nigel was back and Father was on a rampage...This couldn't be a good sign for what was to come.

* * *

Hey yeah don't kill me, this is more of a filler for now. I have major writers block now, so I am moving on to a Teen Titans story I've been thinking up. So Fav, reviewand all that!


	7. Hiatus

Hiatus.

Sorry for not updating this sooner, but with senior year starting I'm gonna half to put this n Hiatus. Sorry!


End file.
